


Cas with bee socks and a skirt!!

by camenby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Agender Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Wears a Skirt (Supernatural), Fluff, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Nonbinary Character, nonbinary Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camenby/pseuds/camenby
Summary: That's what the title is on my computer and I can't think of a better one.  Sorry.  ^^'Castiel is canonically not female or male... I'm genderqueer and I love him... what, did you expect me to NOT write him finding out that he likes skirts regardless of his vessel?  Also, fluffy bee socks (and sliding around the floor while wearing them).  And BB-8, who doesn't have a canon gender either.  This is really just gender-acceptance fluff.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Cas with bee socks and a skirt!!

Dean sighed and turned to Cas.“Dude, seriously, you do really look like a third-tier agent.How many separate outfits have you worn in your entire life?”

Cas looked offended and opened his mouth to retort.

“Guys, stop it,” Sam interrupted.“We can stop at the next town and find a Walmart, okay?”

Cas gave a sigh of his own and grudgingly nodded.

The Walmart was full of brightly colored things to buy.Dean got a little distracted by the pie section, while Sam took Cas to the clothes section.Then _he_ got distracted by the flannels, and Cas wandered off on his own.

When Dean and Sam found him again, he was stepping out of a changing room.He gave one of his little smiles and gestured as if to say, _don’t I look great?_

“Um, didn’t I leave you in the men’s section?” Sam asked hesitantly.

“The clothes there were boring,” Cas complained.“Oh!I found bee socks!”He held up a pair of black and yellow striped fuzzy socks.

“It’s just that, uh, usually men don’t wear skirts?”

“I am a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent,” Cas informed him.“I am definitely not a man.Have you ever spun around in a skirt?It’s quite nice.”He turned around once and the skirt fluttered out, then settled back around his calves in folds of green and blue.

“That really doesn’t fit you,” Dean told him, stepping forward.Sam moved his hand as if to stop him, then gave up.“What size did you get, medium?”He reached around Cas to check the tag at the back of the shirt he was wearing.“How’d you get it on without ripping it?When you try on clothes-“ he pointed a finger at Cas’s face- “take several sizes into the changing room with you.Also, nice choice.”He grinned at the design: it showed a few characters from Star Wars.

“Oh, hey, good job, Dean,” Sam said weakly, surprised that Dean had just accepted the gender thing and moved on.Probably Charlie’s influence.It was quite nice to have her back.Or wait, had Dean already known-

“This was the largest size in the stack.”Cas frowned, looking disappointed. 

“Well, maybe we can find a similar pattern.”Dean led Cas toward a display of shirts.

Sam trailed behind, somewhat bewildered, until Cas took pity on him and turned around.“Sam, I believe your word for me would be ‘agender’?I apologize, I neglected to mention it to you when Charlie explained it to me.”

“Yeah, we just have a more _profound bond_ ,” Dean teased Sam as he sorted through stacks of shirts with various designs.“He didn’t even think about you.Look, it’s BB-8!”

“That is not true, Dean, and you know it,” Cas said, glaring at him.“It was only the day before the hunt that I figured it out, and there was never really a good time for it.”

“No, no, you’re fine,” Sam reassured him.“Oh!Look, that’s Luke Skywalker, right?”

Cas smiled and picked up a shirt.“Which character is this one?”

\-----

Back at the bunker, Cas disappeared into his room to try on the clothes they had bought again.Dean and Sam put the beer and pie away in the fridge as they explained to Charlie how the hunt went: fairly well, in fact, it had turned out.

Dean had just finished closing the refrigerator door when Cas slid into the kitchen.Suddenly, his face was full of fluffy hair and his arms were full of angel.

“Thank you,” Cas’s voice rumbled.“I really like them.”

“Ah, good,” Dean managed to reply. 

Cas detangled himself from Dean.“Look, the socks have bee patterns on the cuff,” he said seriously, lifting a foot.“And they are very warm.”

“Love the skirt,” Charlie told him, smiling.“And is that BB-8?”

Cas smiled at her.“Yes, it is.”


End file.
